Anything, Everything
by Rikkamaru
Summary: He has them all fooled. He was raised in the Mafia, and has trained with his future self longer than his memories tell him. He will hide the truth, until they need him to protect them.
1. Hidden

Don't own KHR.

Anything, Everything

* * *

><p>A lunge, four mistake. He dodges; three mistakes. A retaliation; two openings. Eyes twitched to follow the moving hands of the teenager skidding on the concrete. Tearing eyes looked up, and the stopped twitching.<p>

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Tears started running and everything went black.

Green eyes looked up lazily from the paper and to the blinking box before him. Delete Now? A blink, and a small spark raced off of his arm. Deleted. The machine wirred, before disappearing into the overall mechanism, forming a familiar bazooka.

Cow-print covered hands picked up the weapon, before it disappeared into a familiar afro. Hearing the shouting and everyday chaos of breakfast downstairs, green eyes lit up with joy and a bright (fake) grin covered a boyish face.

Prepared now, young Lambo Bovino walked downstairs, his skin both toughening and growing weaker with each step.

* * *

><p>Lambo watched as Tsuna yelled at Reborn (probably about not being fit to be a Mafia boss again), hiding his smirk behind a glass of juice. Raising one hand to rub his eye with the back of it, the same hand squeezed and grinded swiftly.<p>

Small streams of powder fell from his now open hand into the drink. Sighing softly, Lambo continued to drink the juice, ignoring the now faint scent of poison rising from it.

Finishing breakfast, Lambo left with a black eye from Reborn and a lollipop (crystallized death cap) hanging from his mouth. The young Bovino turned a corner, and unzipped a secret zipper on his sleeve.

A swollen wrist joint met his eyes, and the five-year old lazily skimmed his eyes over the swollen blood vessels and purplish rashes before grunting and hiding his flesh again. His immunity was rising; the symptoms don't look as bad as even last week.

He'll have to switch to another poison soon. He has to be able to brush off poison to be useful to the Family.

He has to.

* * *

><p>"Gotta…stay…calm…" On the outside tears glittered in green eyes. On the inside a chuckle echoed in his mind. Once he was inside the Ten Year Bazooka, he let out a quiet giggle before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.<p>

When he opened his eyes again, he was in a bunker with a ten years older Hibari staring at him, tonfas out. Lambo took a defensive stance, and then they began to train him for future trials.

Five minutes passed, and Lambo bowed to the older Hibari before disappearing back to his present.

"Why are you so pathetic, ahoushi?" Lambo looked blankly at the half-Italian for a second before pouting and glaring at him.

"Shut up, stupidera." Grabbing the bazooka from the ground, he put it back in his afro and ran back to his house in "tears".

That evening, the routine started again, and no one seemed the wiser as the "crybaby" disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. The teenager looked up from his plate at the eyes glancing over him before looking back down and taking a sip of the juice there.

Eyebrows flew up in amusement; he had almost forgotten how weak the poison was when he started dosing. Looking at his food, he saw small dots of sauce in a recognizable pattern. More.

Lazy smile still on his lips, no one saw the teenager slip a small pouch underneath the plate before disappearing once more.

The next day, Lambo was too sick to go to school.

* * *

><p>"Have you figured out how it is we can communicate like this despite the time barrier?"<p>

"I think, as the holder of the Ten Year Bazooka, we can disregard time the same way we do in real life. That factored with our desire to better ourselves for the Vongola creates the loophole in the theory of time. As we say, anything for the Family…"

"Everything for the Family."

"Exactly. Now give me your report on what mistakes you saw me make and what Reborn's potential openings were." Heads together and eyes focused on the bound report that just appeared, five and fifteen year old Lambo trained in finding weaknesses and openings.

* * *

><p>"Now now, Signore, you need to calm down. My don is only a teenager; he is still accepting the Mafioso within him."<p>

"I will believe you this time, Lambo. I will hold my dealings with you for now, but you will owe me."

"I still have a body limit, Signore."

"Very well. I will talk to you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Signore Coccodrillo." The phone snapped shut, and Lambo sighed before hiding it in his hair once more.

Looks like the Vongola would remain in good relations with the Coccodrillo for now.

"Who was that, ahoushi?"

The Bovino responded with a grenade and a "Die, Reborn!"

* * *

><p>He has all of the Vongola fooled. Not even Reborn has realized that there is more to him and his fifteen year old self than meets the eye yet. They all think he is innocent, doesn't know what he's doing, and is unfit to be a Guardian.<p>

They are all wrong.

Because he was born into this world. He was trained to be a hitman, and he has worked with his future self longer than his memories tell him. He hides the truth, and will continue to do so until the time to show them is right.

He will hide the truth until they need him to protect them.

As he says, anything for the Family, everything for the Family.

* * *

><p>I think Lambo is the cutest thing in the world, and I just thought that, as a child raised in the Mafia, he would have more secrets and abilities than he shows at times.<p>

Please review.

Ja ne!


	2. Returning and a Friend

Don't own KHR.

Returning and a Friend

* * *

><p>Lambo smiled lazily into the incoming wind; it was good to return to Italy after ten years away. Lambo was now fifteen and was considered the weakest and most cowardly of Tsuna's guardians. But it doesn't really matter what the other guardians thought of him. It only matters that he is able to protect them, it's honestly even better that they don't find out.<p>

A surprised sound drew the Bovino's attention back inside the office from the balcony he was resting against. Tsuna was going over the number of Families he would need to befriend in order to solidify his place as Vongola Decimo. He was staring at one name in shock.

"What's wrong, Dame-Tsuna?" Lambo half-lidded his left eye, the right one already firmly closed. It was Reborn who had asked the question, having been cured recently and enjoying every chance he got to show how much taller he was then the still somewhat short Decimo. He was currently standing over the shocked Mafia leader, reading the document as well.

"Huh, that is odd. It seems the Coccodrillo Family is still loyal to the Vongola. I wonder why."

Tsuna leaned back to look up at his tutor, both ignoring Lambo as he walked in and laid on the couch. "Do they need a reason why?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn and Lambo both snorted, but Reborn didn't deem the question deserving of his response.

"The Coccodrillo are an incredibly aggressive Family." The Bovino explained, attracting student and teacher's attention. "To get their allegiance, most Families have to kill the Coccodrillo's strongest rival Family to show the level of commitment expressed. They make an exception for the Vongola…but blood must still be shed."

"And how do you know all of this, cow?" Reborn's voice was cold, but Lambo simply shrugged.

"The Coccodrillo and Bovino are allies, but we've always shared a difference in opinions." Lambo's smile was amused and rather self-mocking; while he pretended to hold the same opinions as the rest of his family, his actions and true self mirrored those of a Coccodrillo to the point of the Coccodrillo preferring to do business with him, rather than with the rest of his family.

Not noticing his slip (which was rather sloppy of them, Lambo noted), Tsuna and Reborn returned to ignoring him, and Lambo took this as a sign to leave.

As if to make this more apparent, Yamamoto appeared and didn't bother looking for traps or an ambush before addressing the Bovino. "Lambo, Basil is here to see you." Lambo smiled and thanked Yamamoto (though inside he tensed, displease with such lack of caution) before exiting the room, the baseball fan staying to converse with his boss and the former Arcobaleno.

Once he got far enough away, the sound of the Lightning Guardian's footsteps echoed into nothing as he slunk down the hallways, slid down the stair's banister, and returned as he stepped into the kitchen.

A fifteen year old smiled back from the kitchen table, hands cradling a glass of purple liquid.

Some time before the Vongola Family had returned to Italy, the blue-eyed hitman had been kidnapped and experimented on. The testing had merged Basil and his box weapon together, but the meld had warped him to physically look fifteen again.

Everyone else had snorted and patted his back, calling him lucky, but Lambo was close enough to Basil to know that this lack of concern had truly hurt him.

It was as if they didn't care that other side-effects could appear, and that stung the now-fifteen year old who had already felt ostracized from the others. It did however bring Lambo and Basil closer together.

"Hey, you, what's that?" Lambo asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle with his name on it. He sat down beside Basil as the CEDEF member answered.

"Pomegranate juice. You?"

"Tomato sauce, grape juice and Sunny D." Basil laughed and took a swig of the bottle, the concoction sliding down his throat. Lambo and Basil had come up with the monstrosity to keep people other than them from drinking it as some of the poisons needed to sit before becoming potent.

"Smooth." Basil said, returning the bottle as blisters appeared on the palms of his hands. Lambo chuckled and took a swig himself, the blisters, like Basil's, appearing only on his hands. He then sipped some of the pomegranate juice and frowned distastefully as his breath became short for a bit and his palms sweated, stinging the blisters.

"Rattler venom? You planning to go to the states soon?"

"No, just rather be safe than sorry."

"Agreed, I suppose. You ready to go eat?"

Basil answered the question by chugging the rest of his drink in two impressive gulps and set them down. "Yep."

"Alright, let's go, then." Tucking the bottle into a satchel over his shoulder, Lambo led Basil to the door, and together the two set out to talk and train.

* * *

><p>Someone asked me to continue this as a chapter story. I originally planned to make it a multi-chapter but wasn't sure I should. Might as well try, I guess.<p>

Basil is another favorite character of mine. As a member of the CEDEF, I think there's more to him than it seems. Plus, a lot of people leave him out in their fics, though they bring enemies in. I wanted him in, so I brought him in. He and Lambo could get along, as both are in some way more distant from the rest of the Vongola and could bond through that.

Please review

Ja ne!


	3. A Mission and Games

Don't own KHR.

A Mission and Games

* * *

><p>"So, how has the Decimo been?"<p>

Lambo frowned at the question and shrugged. "I wish I knew."

Basil shot him a look that was part amused and part surprised. "How can you not know? You live with him."

Lambo snorted and spoke with a harsh and hurt voice. "Yeah, but you act as if the other Guardians will let me near him. They all think I'm a potential liability who can't fight his way out of a wet paper bag and will spill our innermost secrets at the lightest amount of pressure."

Basil frowned at this and clasped his friend's shoulder. "You practiced being tortured under my care. I can assure you as Chief of Information Gathering Division that you are prepared for the most difficult of missions, my friend."

Lambo smiled back and ruffled the CEDEF member's hair. "Thanks, Bas." Basil simply smiled, and the two walked into the bar in front of them called "The Scorpio".

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed and covered his face.<p>

"What's wrong, Tenth?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera and frowned. "I'm worried about Lambo. He doesn't hang out around here often. If he's here, he's reading or sleeping. When he's not here, he's with Basil. I don't understand why he doesn't do more."

"Well you don't give him anything to do, Tsuna." Tsuna and Gokudera turned to see Yamamoto smiling at them, but his words made them pause.

"What are you talking about, baseball freak?"

Yamamoto ignored the jibe and stretched out on the couch. "Well, you don't send him on missions. You don't give him new information. Heck, you don't let him file papers or answer calls. He has nothing to do, so he spends time with Basil."

Tsuna looked worried still and maybe desperate to justify himself. "But why doesn't _Basil_ have missions?"

The Rain Guardian's smile didn't waver. "He does. The two e-mail and call each other on those days."

"It's so _good_ to see the ahoushi prefer his boyfriend over us." The new voice made Tsuna and Gokudera jump. Turning again, the two saw that Reborn was leaning against the wall, looking annoted at their lack of awareness.

Yamamoto, the only one who didn't jump, grinned at the former Arcobaleno's words and shook his head. "Lambo and Basil aren't dating. The two claim to be brothers of bond. They share secrets and dreams that make them close."

Reborn still frowned, and lowered his fedora. "It is still bad for Family cohesiveness." Tsuna sighed but didn't bother talking back. They all knew Lambo was too close to Basil to leave him now.

* * *

><p>"So, who are we planning to kill?" Basil leaned forward and spread three photos out on the table. All three men in the photos had spiky hair that was dyed blue and wore a piercing each on different parts of their face.<p>

"These are the three leaders of the Scorpio Famiglia," he started. "All three have professed an enmity toward a large number of Famiglias and a desire to start a civil war to destroy most if not all Famiglias. Overall, the three are pathetically weak people with high ambitions. None the less, it would be better to have them dead than to have them alive and being a thorn in our allies' sides."

"Okay." Lambo blinked in confusion as folders full of paper were handed to him. "What are these?"

Basil smiled and gestured to the papers, ignoring how it seemed to be growing quieter throughout the bar. "This is all of the information I've gathered on their relations with other Families and, more importantly, the reactions each Family will probably give if the Scorpios "disappear"."

Lambo blinked his eye again as his question remained half unanswered. "Why give this to me?"

"I've already given a version to the Vongola, but if what you have told me is true, they more than likely haven't shown you the information. I thought you would like to know what's going on."

Lambo smiled. "Thanks. So when do we make them disappear?"

"Now." At that word, the two pushed their chairs backwards, rolling from the fall and evading bullets that had been aimed at their heads. Getting back up, Basil threw his triangular blade and Lambo quickly stabbed his bull horns into the floor.

The triangular blade circled back, having disarmed the Mafia members and Basil grasped the handle and stabbed it into the floor as well. Almost immediately after the metal dug into the floorboards, the blade began to glow as small bolts of electricity arched over the metal. In response to the static charge, the enemies' guns flew over to press against the blade.

The weapons secure, the two Vongola members stood up and eyed all of the men around them. Lambo shot the still at ease teen beside him a bemused glance. "Is there something you didn't tell me?"

The smile Basil shot back was so innocent Lambo knew it was a lie and let his amusement show at seeing it. "Today all of the Scorpio members were meeting in here to discuss their future plans. Can you lock the door?"

The amusement Lambo felt evolved into fond exasperation. Doing something like this was a game the two loved to play on each other, but to do it on a mission… "You're an ass." None the less, a stray spark flew off of his arm and the lock clicked into place.

The men were beginning to look nervous but Basil threw them a reassuring smile and spoke softly. "We won't hurt you if you show us the Scorpio trio and agree to ally yourselves with the Vongola."

Murmuring arose within the group, but slowly people began to organize themselves and a group of three men stepped forward. Trapped in each grasps were the three brothers the two had been hunting. In a flash, their throats were slit, and Basil smiled at the growing fear in their eyes.

"Now," the CEDEF member began, "about that alliance…"

* * *

><p>Since this fic was never meant to be a chapter story, it's kinda hard to make chapters at times. Sorry if the next chapter takes longer to come up.<p>

I decided to make this fic a Reborn x Lambo fic, but it will not be too explicit. It might have significance in the plot line, which may help me write, however, so yay!

Please review.

Ja ne!


	4. Still Waters Run Deep

Don't own KHR.

Still Waters Run Deep

* * *

><p>Lambo smiled as he looked at Basil, the two lazing on a bridge that arched over a gently flowing canal. The treaty with what's left of the Scorpio Famiglia went smoothly, and the neutralization of the rather small group also promised the Coccodrillo's loyalty to the rising Vongola.<p>

Basil smiled back, his hands fiddling with a small blue orb. "Are you happy you finally went on a mission?"

"Thrilled, to be honest. Now that it's done, I kind of have the jitters, but I've been training for stuff like this my whole life."

"Right, of course." Basil was quiet once more for a little longer before bending down to stare into the water below them. "I have to go on an away mission soon, Lambo. A Famiglia has recently been offering a direct opposition against the Vongola, and they need me to infiltrate the group and dismantle it."

Lambo froze before turning to stare at Basil intently. "…How long will it take?"

"I honestly don't know; a few weeks, maybe. I won't be able to call you or anything, but I'll return to you the second the mission has ended." Basil then pressed the blue orb in his hand into Lambo's, and the Bovino accepted it with a hard but misty look in his eye.

The CEDEF smiled and nudged his shoulder. "Come on, let's enjoy the time we do have together." Lambo smiled back, and the two left.

* * *

><p>After wasting a few hours in a nearby plaza, the two were lying in front of a stone fountain when Basil's phone chimed. Taking the device out, the CEDEF member stared at the screen intently, then sighed and put it away.<p>

Lambo began to stand, reading Basil's face correctly, and helped the other stand as well. "They want you going now, don't they?"

Though the answer was rather obvious, the Rain Guardian nodded and offered the other a small smile. "Guess something happened that worried the higher ups. It shouldn't take longer than four weeks, so keep the others on their toes while I'm gone, okay?"

Lambo gave a small grin. "You know it."

Basil nodded in acceptance, but his smile was already fading, becoming replaced with cold eyes and a grim appearance; his "mission face" set. The spy went to meet with his informant, and ambo stared at his back sadly before turning and heading back to the Vongola base.

When he got back to the house, Lambo had planned to simply laze on the couch and read some applications of various poisons and mixtures on the human body, but one look at Tsuna's face told him that he wasn't going to be that lucky.

"Hey Lambo; how has your day been?"

'Note to self,' Lambo thought, 'Tsuna _still_ sucks at interrogation.' "Pretty good," the Bovino retorted. "I hung out with Basil for a while but he had to leave for a mission."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he stuttered out, "D-did he tell you anything about his mission?"

Keeping his expression bland, Lambo allowed a confused look to enter his eyes as he regarded the Decimo. "No; why? Is there something wrong with his mission?"

Tsuna waved his hands dismissively with a sheepish look in his eyes. "No! No, everything should be good for his mission and he'll get home eventually."

Lambo smiled in relief and nodded. He turned, planning to get his hands on that poison report, but stumbled back as he bumped into someone. He looked up, prepared to apologize, and then froze as a pair of cold, black eyes glared into his own.

Reborn didn't hesitate to snort and push the other aside, heading toward the fridge with a hunger that couldn't be faked by anything. Lambo stared at the former Arcobaleno's back, taking in the shifting of muscles on his shoulders, before shaking his head and going to the library wing.

When the teen disappeared from sight, Tsuna turned to look at Reborn, who stood studying one of the plastic bottles that housed Lambo's "concoctions". "Well?" He asked. "Did that little confrontation answer any of your questions?"

Reborn opened the bottled and sniffed it, before wrinkling his nose in distaste and closing it again. "It answered some, then gave me twice as many. Why was he so tense? Why is he so complacent about the CEDEF boy leaving? And why was there blood that didn't belong to him on his left shoulder?"

Tsuna started at that; he hadn't even seen the blood on Lambo! He turned to find Lambo and get him properly checked out, but Reborn stopped him with a bored, "stay; he was uninjured." The Decimo nodded, but didn't lose he worried or suspicious look in his eyes. "Have you found any recordings of his and Basil's calls, e-mails or texts?"

"Of course I have." Came the short reply.

"And…?"

"And they give away _nothing_!" Reborn spun around to glare at Tsuna, the younger man gasping at the unbridled rage he saw there. "There is _nothing_ to explain how, when, or why they got this close and it's _pissing me off_!" Reborn lowered his fedora to shadow his eyes, but continued speaking bitterly. "I've been a hitman for most of my life, succeeding where so many others have failed, and I can't figure out why two fucking fifteen year olds are _friends_!" He spat out the last word, and Tsuna stared at his trainer with dismay until his phone chimed.

He took out the device and read the message sent before stowing the phone away again. At Reborn's annoyed but curious look, the Decimo smiled a little and put his hands behind his head. "Yamamoto reported that the Scorpio Family has sworn fealty to us."

Reborn grunted. "Those annoying brothers aren't rebelling against this?"

"They're dead, from what I understand. They didn't say who it was, though." Tsuna turned to leave, missing Reborn's cold expression. "I have to go meet with the Scorpio's temporary leader. Don't worry, Reborn. I can't see Lambo doing anything too dangerous."

Once Tsuna was gone, Reborn picked Lambo's drink back up and narrowed his eyes at it. "No," he mused, "but you can't see things clearly if they wear a mask."

He then turned and stalked off, intending to get an analysis of the drink in his hand.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this is so late. My computer was hacked to hell and my parents finally got me a new one, but I couldn't find Microsoft Office for about two weeks. And the chapter's just a turning point in the story. Again, I'm sorry about that.<p>

If something doesn't make sense, please tell me. I'll try and get the other chapters up a little faster than this.

Please review.

Ja ne!


	5. Questioned

Don't own KHR.

Questioned

* * *

><p>It was only five days later that Lambo looked up from his spot on the couch, annoyed at the shadow blocking the light for reading his magazine, only to swallow back his words at the glare the former Sun Arcobaleno was giving him. "Reborn," he acknowledged cautiously.<p>

"Idiot cow," The hitman returned dully, though the ominous light in his eyes didn't flicker at all.

The Bovino twitched at the moniker, but ignored in favoring of warily asking, "What do you want now? I haven't tried to kill you in," he checked his watch, "the past 46 hours. I think that entitles me to not have your shadow obscuring my magazine."

"It would, normally." Reborn returned easily. "However, these aren't exactly normal circumstances."

"And why's that?"

"Well," and here the light in his eyes grew brighter and more menacing, "I just received a report from the researchers whom I told to analyze a certain, rather disgusting, drink in the fridge."

"Oh?" Lambo had a feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Indeed. And they told me a rather curious thing. It seems there was no small amount of _poison_ in the drink."

He was right.

"That is rather curious," Lambo agreed mildly, outwardly appearing unperturbed while on the inside he was both berating himself for somehow giving himself away and cursing out Reborn in every language he knew. "Maybe you should have them double check." He tried to get up then, but the hitman just leaned forward, an arm and leg caging Lambo against the couch.

"I already did," Reborn purred darkly, his eyes never straying from Lambo's own green eyes. "They confirmed the poison was in the drink, twice. _Your_ drink, to be precise. Would you mind telling my why you have bottles of poison in the fridge?"

"Actually I would mind, so if you would just get –"

"_Lambo_." The Bovino froze and looked at the seething man who was practically on top of him. Reborn looked about ready to turn Leon on him if he didn't answer right then and there.

The Lightening Guardian sighed noisily and sat up, bringing his face even closer to Reborn's. "I was planning to put the antidote in later, so that all was left was the terrible taste, and trick Basil into drinking it." Lambo stared steadily into Reborn's eyes the entire time, knowing that if he faltered now, the entire game would be up.

Reborn looked back impassively. "Were you truly planning on putting the antidote in?"

The question made something burn in his stomach, even as his veins turned to ice. "What are you asking me, Reborn? If I was planning to kill Basil?"

"Maybe not _Basil_," Lambo didn't even flinch at the disdain in Reborn's voice for the CEDEF member, "but someone in this Family, yes."

"I would never intentionally harm anyone in this Famiglia," Lambo growled, his voice not once wavering.

"And how can I know that? How can I trust you?"

"Because I would give _anything_ for the Family, and I have given _everything_ thus far. I am Tsuna's Lightning Guardian; whether anyone else wishes to recognize me as such, I will remain the Lightning Guardian until someone wins the name from me." The fury and betrayal he felt (_how could they question me after all this time?_) were locked securely inside him, his heart never once changing tempo even as it broke a little.

Tired of this game Reborn seemed intent on playing with him, Lambo allowed a spark of electricity to jump from his body onto the hitman's, startling him enough for the teen to get away.

In his haste to escape, he didn't see the guarded but curious look that Reborn shot at his back.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~One Week Later~*~<strong>

_I have to get this to the Decimo!_

Basil ran through the Corvino Family's halls, papers clutched in his hands even as he slipped a USB into a sphere of energy which disappeared an instant later. He didn't bother slowing down even with the assurance that Lambo would be getting at least some of the information soon.

After all, Basil had just found out that his mission had been compromised from the start and, from the sounds he heard behind him, the Corvinos were hunting him down now. The least he could do was keep them occupied for as long as possible.

Some miles away, Lambo looked up as the sphere beside his bed lit up, and plucked the flash drive from the swirling energy. He plugged it into his computer, sending the information to CEDEF through Basil's usual accounts, before skimming over the notes himself.

What he saw made him sick.

Basil panted as he dodged two more bullets, the third nicking him in the arm. He slit the throats of the two guards foolish enough to try and take him down up close, and hurried through four more hallways before realizing that he was being boxed in.

And he was overtired, unnatural considering the situation and adrenaline coursing through him. The teen stopped briefly after managing to temporarily lose his tail, and panted heavily against the bland beige walls.

Lambo tried to hold back the fear coursing through him as he scrolled through the notes and plans, but failed as his table lamp's light bulb exploded in a shower of glass and sparks.

"_Vongola."_

"_Boxes."_

"_Power."_

"_Potential specimen."_

"Basil," Lambo whispered and, for the first time in a long while, the teen prayed for his friend's safety.

Looking around, Basil caught sight of one of the bullet shells they'd been shooting at him, and felt ice form in his gut.

_Merda! Those aren't bullets! They're – _

And Basil's world went dark.

Lambo watched in fixated horror as the sphere of blue energy by his bed pulsed three times, before growing dim. The sphere was a way of knowing how Basil was doing, his energy tied to it. One flash meant he was safe, two meant injured, and three…

Three meant status unknown.

He didn't even notice when every light bulb in the house shattered.

* * *

><p>For anyone confused by that last bit, Basil made the sphere pulse three times before he was hit. He basically told Lambo that he doesn't know his own status.<p>

Alright, no one kill me just yet. To be fair, I wrote all of this in two hours just now, the inspiration striking me in the shower.

Please review.

Ja ne!


	6. And the Plot Thickens

Don't own KHR.

And the Plot Thickens

* * *

><p>"Lambo?! What the hell?! Why did the lights just go –"<p>

"Contact Iemitsu." Lambo's voice didn't sound quite right, but he barely even noticed as he threw a jacket on over his sleepwear. "Contact Iemitsu _now_."

"And why should Jyuudaime do that, stupid c –"

"Because something has happened and if you get in my way so help me God I will knock you out and contact him myself."

There was a stunned silence as the others tried to process this new side of Lambo they had never seen before. Tsuna muttered a quiet, "okay" and dialed his father, placing it on speaker as he did so.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah, otou-san? Did something…happen?"

There was an awkward pause on the other side of the call, as if Iemitsu were surprised by something. "Um, yeah, something happened not even an hour ago. I'm on my way over now."

The silence on their side was now awkward as they all turned to look at Lambo, who was staring outside with a steely look in his eyes, daring anyone to mess with him at that moment.

Iemitsu arrived ten minutes later, taking all of them to the Decimo's office. Any attempt to stop Lambo from joining them was halted as he glared death at the CEDEF leader. The Lightning Guardian leaned casually on the door jamb, watching the Decimo's father with an unnerving intensity that only Reborn seemed to actually notice.

"A few days ago, Basil was sent on a mission to gain intelligence from the Corvino Famiglia. Everything was going smoothly until about half an hour ago, when he figured out something rather disturbing. It appears that the Corvino predicted that we would send Basil, and were hoping to capture and experiment on him to find out more about his merging with his Box Weapon. Basil managed to figure it out, and somehow sent us the message before he was captured."

"We've hacked the cameras," Iemitsu continued, typing something on his laptop and connecting it to the television in the room.

The screen flickered for a moment, adjusting the camera feed to match the size of the television, before it settled on a scene that had many of them tensing. Basil was strapped to a table, various machines attached to him to read his energy level and torture him in equal amount. A man stood by the table, and Lambo narrowed his eyes in a venomous glare.

"Come now, Vongola, this doesn't have to hurt," the man was saying, gesturing at the machines surrounding the two, "just answer the questions we have for you and then you can go."

"Yeah right," was the weary reply. "I'm not stupid, Signore Corvino. You will kill me whether I cooperate or not."

"Nonsense," came the immediate response, "why on earth would I want to kill you? Surely, after this is done, you will realize that is more fortuitous to remain here rather than return to those Vongola trash."

Basil spit in his face after that, and the torture session he went through for his defiance had Lambo gritting his teeth to stop a vicious snarl from escaping.

"Well?" he asked impatiently, shifting when no one appeared ready to start moving. "Aren't we going to go get him?"

The other Guardians shared uncomfortable looks but it was Iemitsu who broke the news to him. "I'm sorry, Lambo-kun, but we can't save him. It would be too dangerous for any of us to go, even as a group."

'Bullshit,' Lambo thought, 'there's no way that we as a group couldn't take down a Family as small, though admittedly deadly, as the Corvino.' But no one else spoke out for saving Basil, the brother Lambo had always wanted to be there for him. And because of that, for the first time in his life, Lambo hated them all.

"Right." Lambo sighed, and shifted a little, his façade and true self flickering in and out as he struggled with the information he'd been given. 'Guess it's time for the big reveal,' he thought semi-sarcastically. "Right. Well, I would like to say that it was nice knowing you guys, but since none of you like me, I won't bother."

"Lambo?" Tsuna shot up, looking frantic. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go save Basil, obviously." Lambo scoffed as he walked out of the room, calling his horns to him without pause. As he was putting them on, a familiar voice rang out.

"If you do this, it'll be considered betrayal; you won't be a Guardian anymore."

Lambo swung around, and the hatred that flashed in his eyes actually impressed Reborn in that moment. "If going to save my nii-san when no one else will, despite the fact that CEDEF protocol dictates that he be saved in the best-case scenario and killed at the worst, is considered betrayal, then I would rather be a traitor than a part of such a Family!" he growled, a bolt of electricity running to his hand and summoning one of Reborn's extra guns into his hand.

He left after that, not even acknowledging the look Reborn threw him.

* * *

><p>Yes, this can be considered an interlude.<p>

The end is getting closer, but I felt like prolonging your suffering, as well as my own. On the bright side, that means that this is getting sent out earlier than planned. One more chapter or so to go, then this thing is done! And, if you were wondering, I did in fact write all of this yesterday. Hope you like it.

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
